This invention relates to a system for improving the fit of a glove, specifically a sports or work glove, which generally serves to protect the hand inserted into it. More specifically, the system when used with a sports glove aids in retrieval and retention of a ball or the gripping or manipulation of a stick such as hockey or lacrosse stick. Notwithstanding the variety of gloves the present invention may be used with, the invention disclosed herein will by way of example be described in connection with a baseball glove or mitt.
In the game of baseball a ball must often be plucked from the air at speeds of up to 150 km/h. Due to these high speeds, a high kinetic energy acts upon the catching hand. For this reason, the glove must have a comparatively rigid design so as to provide sufficient resistance to distortion and various means of cushioning impact and securing a ball once it has entered the glove area.
Since the glove, most often industrially manufactured by using a certain size template, must fit many hand sizes and shapes, it is unusual for a glove to fit a specific hand correctly. For example, and in most instances, the glove is too big for the hand and hence the fit is undesirably loose. Adapting the glove for a good fit to the respective back of the hand, to the thenar and metacarpal areas as well as to the area of the wrist is often very difficult. Moreover, when there is too much space between the glove surfaces and the hand, irritation may easily occur during use, e.g. a baseball game, thereby diminishing catching precision. Even in a conventional glove, which is slightly spaced from the hand in certain areas, the gripping function is considerably impaired.
The present invention, therefore, has as its principal objective, the problem adjustment of a glove, specifically a sports glove, so as to provide a more precise, nearly customized fit of the glove to the individual shape of each hand in order to achieve unity between the hand and the glove. In other words the glove and the hand should quasi amalgamate into one unit, even though the glove, particularly the sports glove, is a mass-produced item.